Out of Reach
by Little Falcon
Summary: KibaXHinata... She's always striving for acknowledgement....He's always wanted someone to treasure


**Out of Reach**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all._

_A/N: Hey everyone, this would be my first Hinata-Kiba fanfic so please be gentle…By the way I gave Hinata a little 'Attitude' sorry can't help it…_

_A defect of the Hyuuga clan… _this is the statement that she bore ever since she was little and up to now that she's a chunin. A kunoichi with waist length, jet-black hair was standing beneath the waterfall as she kept meditating.

This was her training ground miles away from civilization, miles away from Konoha… miles away from everyone. _Nobody would even care about the weak Hyuuga heiress anyway… _she focused all her emotions into her blows. She moved with fluidity and strength as she continued attacking her invisible enemy as her grey eyes she through everything.

Alerted as she saw another figure emitting chakra, she hid herself in the nearest bush as she observed the masked man carrying something in a sack. Re-activating her Byakuggan, she saw an image of the chakra circulation that belongs to a small pup. _Akamaru! _She concluded as she heard the familiar weak bark of her teammate's dog.

Two other men appeared. "What took you so long?" the other masked man asked impatiently as he looked around cautiously. "The Inuzuka clan is no easy family to deal with… aside from their canines they also have inhuman senses… I have to take extra precautions…" The man handed the sack to the two. "What did you do with its owner?" "I would take too much risk if I killed him so I just gave him a sleeping pill…" he snickered.

"Well know the secrets of the Inuzuka clan when we cut open one of their best canines…" the three started to walk away. "Better start the dissection before this pup wakes up… he's master was a handful and I'm sure this one is too." _Kiba! _The kunoichi heard before they started to dash away.

_I don't have time to go back… _Hinata jumped out of her hiding place and threw several shuriken at the three figures. Though their backs were against her, they evaded her attack easily.

The three figures scattered in each of the nearby branches. One on the north, one on her right and the last on her left, "You're either very brave or very foolish to come after us alone." One man said.

"Give Akamaru back!" she exclaimed having only their snickering in reply. "Little girl… what makes you think we will?" one man threw a kunai with an exploding tag on it. So as Hinata dodged it, the impact of the explosion sent her out of balance.

"Fine!" _Nice timing I was looking for a fight anyway. _The kunoichi said to herself as she positioned her body to the famous Hyuuga battle stance. "Byakuggan!" veins at the sides of her eyes became evident as she looked at each figure closely.

_What kind ninjas are they? Their chakra circulation is very different… _her pupil-less eyes scanned the image of the three. Her gaze stopped at the man holding the sack. _In any case I must get Akamaru back _she ordered herself to stop panicking and concentrate on the impeding battle.

She caught one guy into her area of effect. She performed the Hyuuga technique of disabling the chakra circulation but to her surprise it didn't work at all. "Your petty techniques are useless little missy…" the man said as he jumped on the nearest branch.

"It's a three against one battle missy. Just face it an amateur like you can't even lay a scar on my face," the man said as he removed his mask revealing his irritating smirk. "Oh how I hate men like you," her knees stopped shaking and all her doubts dissipated as it all turned to anger when she heard what the man said. _You're just like Neji… _she made a cross-like sign with her two fingers on each hand. "Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu" three clones materialized in a cloud of smoke and sprinted towards their target.

Kunais clashed and shurikens were thrown. The kunoichi searched the battlefield for her target. Her eyes landed on a man with a sack thrown behind his back as he kept defending himself against Hinata's clone.

She stealthily moved behind her target then performed her signature move… "Guardian of the eight seals," she attacked her enemy without mercy. The man lay on the ground like a battered heap as Hinata took the sack away from him.

"Akamaru…" she gently took out the weakened pup. "No more tricks little girl…" her other opponent said as he slashed her clone as did the other one.

"I guess we'll have to kill you first…" the two made fast hand seals. In a puff of smoke, a chain of shuriken materialized in their hands.

Hinata was surprised with their speed. In a blink, they were behind her. She shouted in pain as the chain of shuriken wrapped around her body and was now digging through her skin.

Her blood sprinkled over the grounds as the chain was pulled tighter. _Why didn't I just go back in town to get help? _Blood mixed with tears as she knelt forward feeling her strength being drained.

_You wanted to prove something didn't you? _A voice inside her head spoke. _Prove something? _She asked the voice mentally. _That's right… its not just about saving Akamaru… its about something else… _her half closed eyelids sprung open. _That's right… I came alone because I wanted to prove I could do things right… _she felt something within her stir as she sensed the chakra gathering in her eyes.

Closed her eyes abruptly then opened it again, her eyes was no longer grey nor white but… gold. Her eyes now not only revealed her opponent's chakra circulation but also their opening and weak points… the parts in which they are truly vulnerable.

Something fast cut loose her chain. She immediately jumped away and saw that it was "Akamaru!" she looked at the now tiger-sized pup with flaming red fur. The pup barked at Hinata as if saying something.

She cannot comprehend it at first but when she looked intently into his eyes. Hinata smiled then nodded. Positioning herself beside the red beast, "Let's go Akamaru," at that moment, the pup made a tornado with its body as Hinata ran behind him.

Their two opponents were unable to evade the massive tornado so they were sent floating in the air as they took the hard hit. Hinata stepped on Akamaru's back then leaped to plant her final blow on the two. Hitting them where her eyes tell her to, they dropped flatly on the ground paralyzed.

Hinata landed gracefully on the ground as she stared at their battered foes. "We did it… We did it! I can't believe it we did it!" she hugged Akamaru's neck but soon her vision grew blurry then it all became dark.

Akamaru bit Hinata's jacket to prevent her from falling. He then carried her back home.

"Akamaru!" a man with upside-down triangle tattoos on his face ran to the gates and welcomed the huge pup. Hugging his friend, he heard it whimpering as if saying something. Kiba drew back and saw something on Akamaru's back. "Hinata!" he exclaimed as he took her bloodied body.

"How is she?" Kiba immediately asked the pink haired medic upon exiting the emergency room. "She's in a very bad shape when she was brought here. Another second wasted, she could've bled to death but it's a good thing that didn't happen. She's out of danger now but she's still recuperating." Sakura informed Kiba. "Where's her family by the way?" she asked as she searched for other Hyuugas.

Kiba only turned his back in reply. Sakura understood this clearly. _Hinata… why do you always have to go through this much? _"What happened anyway?" she diverted the topic.

Clenching his fist, "They put me to sleep and kidnapped Akamaru…" he explained. She didn't push him for more details instead she informed him "You can see her now…" then she walked away.

"K-Kiba-kun," the kunoichi tried to sit up but was pushed back by her teammate. "Hinata… thank you for saving Akamaru…" the ninja with short, chestnut, tousled hair said while he was looking in the other direction.

"Kiba-kun? What's wrong?" he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in frustration then "It's my fault. I'm sorry. If I had been stronger they couldn't have taken Akamaru away that easily… if I had been stronger… you wouldn't have to be hurt like this." His onyx eyes wandered to her sweet face.

"Kiba… please. The last thing I want you to feel is the thing I've been feeling all my life… to feel weak and useless. You're not weak Kiba-kun… It just happens that you were caught off guard and I fought them because I wanted to prove something to myself." She placed her bandage-covered hand over his.

"It's not just that Hinata… I just don't know what I will do if I lost Akamaru and YOU at the same time… I'll never forgive myself." His thumb stroked her hand as their eyes met.

His face drew nearer… she closed her eyes and so did he. Everything turned from worst to perfect. This was what she had been looking for… someone to see her not as a protégé but someone more than that. This was what he had been wishing for… someone that needed him not as a master but something more than that…

Their lips brushed. The sensation was like a wild fire that spread throughout their entire body. It made her stomach do somersaults while it made his knees feel like jelly. She tilted her head as his hand settled on her neck while hers were on his hair.

His tongue slowly stroked her lower lips as she permitted its entrance. She shyly moaned as his tongue explored her sweetness. Hesitantly, she mimicked his actions. He need for air broke them apart. His forehead was on hers and hers was on his.

A slight tint of pink aroused from both their cheeks as they got lost in each other's eyes. His hand traveled to her cheek as his thumb stroked its soft surface. "Hinata… I…" he stuttered as the tinge of pink grew into a bright red. She giggled as she placed both her hands on his cheeks. "No need Kiba… I do too…" she looked long and deep into his eyes then smiled.

Kiba reluctantly left Hinata because visiting hours are over. "I'll see you tomorrow then…" he placed a kiss on her cheeks, making her blush. "My, my aren't you two so in love…" a voice teased. Both of them turned around to see a certain pink haired kunoichi together with a blond whiskered ninja and a ninja wearing black shades, blocking the doorway.

The two flushed madly as the two grinned widely while the other one remained void of emotions. As they were talking, a man having long jet-black hair approached the room.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the new arrival. "Otou-san," she acknowledged weakly. The man having the same eyes as hers entered the room without further invitation then stood in the middle of the room as if waiting for something.

"Ano… could you guys leave us for a moment?" she requested meekly. The three walked away while Kiba looked at her worriedly. "I'll be fine," she reassured him so he left the room while sparing not even a glance at her father.

As the door was closed, Hiashi looked at her daughter with distaste in his eyes. "Do you know what you've done!" silence was her only answer as her eyes were nailed on her blanket. "You've messed up the Hyuuga's traditional dance ceremony. It only proves you could do nothing right!" the tip of his cane hit the floor soundly.

"I did what I have to do…" she replied sternly as she gripped her blanket. "All Hyuugas know what the consequences of their actions are!" he cut her reply. "Then maybe I don't want to be a Hyuuga anymore!" she looked straight into her father's eyes. "What did you say!" he exclaimed as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"All my life, I've lived by your rule… by your will and yet all you do is insult me till there was nothing left to complement. I'm not perfect father… no one is… not even Neji. I've tried… I've tried so hard to earn your acknowledgement… but yet it seems that your eyes are so focused on him you can't even see how hard I'm trying. I almost lost myself just to make you notice me. Now… I've realized that… that dream… is out of reach." Her tears were soaked by the blanket but her eyes never left his.

"I'm only human, father. But then… so are you," with that Hiashi left the room, unable to hear more. Hinata now let her tears fall freely from her eyes as she hugged her knees.

Kiba re-entered the room as soon as Hiashi left. Seeing Hinata in that state, he sat by her side. Immediately, she threw her arms around him and he was more than happy to receive her. He remained at her side that night. Sakura made sure that he had an excuse to remain in the hospital.

"I'm proud of you Hinata," he said out of the blue. She raised her eyes to him questionably. "I've heard what you've said to your father. I think… it was the right thing to say…" Hinata's eyes started to water again. "No… don't cry. It's just that well… I'm glad you're finally showing what you feel instead of being silent like always…" he caressed her face with his hand.

Kiba sat beside her on the bed. Wounding her arms around his waist, "Thank you," she muttered then drifted off to sleep. He stared at his sleeping angel as he stroked her hair; _I used to think you're so out of reach… but then… I guess I spoke too soon…_he kissed her lips then resumed looking at her.

_A/N: I know it's short and all but hey that's worth a review isn't it. It was supposed to be a chapter in my other story **The Birds of Prey **but then well I thought it was good enough for a one shot… am I right? Read and review please. _


End file.
